


An Unusual Massage

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bodyswap, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Kissing, Licking, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: When Aziraphale needs help getting a few muscle kinks handled, he has an unusual suggestion to fix it.This was done for the Kinktober prompt, Day 13, Massage.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506275
Comments: 27
Kudos: 239





	An Unusual Massage

Massage

“Aziraphale, you can’t be serious?”

“Of course I am, Crowley!”

“Can’t you just _tell_ me what’s bothering you and I’ll try to help?”

“We tried that, and it wasn’t as successful as I had hoped. Besides, my dear. This will likely be much faster.”

Crowley let out a confused grumble. “You know, most people want someone else to massage them.”

“Most people don’t have the benefits of options as we do, dear, now please trade with me.”

The demon huffed and held out his hand. “Fine, swap me.”

The demon all but shrieked as he settled in the angel’s corporation, which was a most unsettling sound to Aziraphale, who was calmly settling into Crowley’s body. Crowley continued his high-pitched complaining. “What the Heaven is wrong with you?! It wasn’t like this when I was in here before!” 

“I expect we both had rather a lot on our minds at the time to notice petty physical complaints.” Crowley in Aziraphale’s body made a face and mocked his phrasing of ‘petty complaints’ as he dramatically cringed around himself. “Oh stop your whining, I’ve dealt with having a stiff reading neck and back for centuries. No human has ever been able to quite get the kink out. Their so-called Deep Tissue is woefully misnamed.” 

“Centuries?!” The indignance didn’t sound right coming out of Aziraphale’s mouth, it was almost enough to make Aziraphale himself laugh.

“Yes, indeed, my dear. Now, please lie down.”

Crowley continued whining as he tried to get comfortable in Aziraphale’s skin. He laid down on the bed as Aziraphale brought a chair closer, and he hung his head off the side close to Aziraphale’s lap. He gave a tiny yelp of surprise as most of the clothing disappeared to hang neatly in the wardrobe. “Oi!”

“Your protests are unnecessary and superfluous. That is my skin, I know what it looks like.” 

“Not the point, Angel. Right now it’s my skin. At least could’ve given me warning.”

“Point taken. My apologies, I should have warned you, my dear. Now, hold still.” 

Aziraphale oiled his hands and started smoothing them down Crowley’s back, bringing them back up, and spreading the oil over his neck and shoulders. He dug his hands into the areas that bothered him regularly, determined to get all of the kinks out. Crowley whimpered in pain as Aziraphale started, but he quickly had to admit to himself that Aziraphale had a point. The angel knew exactly where the problems were, no direction needed. He wiggled a bit, settling into the mattress more comfortably and let his mind drift as Aziraphale worked. 

As Crowley relaxed, Aziraphale took advantage of the demon’s acquiescence to work out a few other areas that didn’t bother him as much, but he knew would feel exquisite when he returned to his proper body. He ran Crowley’s hands down his arms, enjoying the feeling of his softer corporation under the nimble fingers of his partner. Aziraphale continued over his back and legs, as a proper masseur would, listening to Crowley’s relaxed sounds. He came back up his back to give the area around his wing joints direct attention. He’d never had them massaged properly since he wouldn’t have been able to explain it well. It must have felt very good, judging by the sounds coming from Crowley.

“Right then, turn over, if you’d be so kind, dear?”

The demon chuckled. “Will do, but uh, no complaining. Not my doing, no control over it.” 

“What on Earth do you- _oh_ … I’ve never reacted like that to a massage before, what were you thinking of, wily serpent?” Aziraphale hadn’t been prepared for the visual of his own aroused body.

“Wasn’t thinking of anything, but pretty sure it was all the attention to the wing joints. They can be sensitive, you know. Got me all tingly.” Crowley snickered, remembering the bird at the airfield’s phrase.

“Well, I suppose I ought to take care of that as well, so long as there are no objections, my dear?” The angel smirked in a way that made Crowley swallow nervously, hoping he looked even half as unsavory when he did it.

“Ngk, er, well, er … “ Crowley tried to think of something saucy to respond with, but it wasn’t working. 

“May I take that as a yes, darling?” Aziraphale winked down at Crowley. “And do you mind terribly if I remove your trousers?”

“By all means, Angel.” Crowley closed his eyes grinning, shimmying into a better position on the bed. He stripped off Aziraphale’s pants and tossed them to the side before coming to rest. It was a bit more work for Aziraphale to get out of the demon’s trousers, but definitely worth the freedom of movement.

 _What a unique opportunity._ Aziraphale dimmed the lights with a thought as he brought his hands back to Crowley’s borrowed body. He lightly skimmed his fingertips down Crowley’s arms almost able to feel the goosebumps himself. He dragged his fingers back up, watching the wave of goosebumps follow his touch. Light scratches through the blonde hair brought fresh shivers from Crowley's scalp down his spine. 

Aziraphale climbed onto the bed, straddling Crowley’s hips. “You’re overdressed, Angel.” Crowley’s hands came to rest on his hips, giving a tug at his pants.

“I’m not. Hands off, please.” Aziraphale gave Crowley’s wandering hands a swat, making him snicker. 

Aziraphale leaned forward, repeating the scratched on his scalp, enjoying the high whine Crowley made. As the scratches came down, his fingers split, catching behind and in front of his ears before coming back together to draw lines on his jaw and throat. His fingers traveled over his chest, grazing his skin, barely moving the soft white-blonde hairs. Aziraphale took his time, not ignoring any stretch of skin, listening as Crowley whimpered. _Is it odd that I’m becoming aroused listening to Crowley, in my voice, becoming aroused?_

The angel scooted down in between Crowley’s thighs, bringing them up over his slim hips, pulling him snugly to his pelvis. The demon groaned low at the feeling of Aziraphale’s borrowed cock, aroused and pressing against his perineum. 

Aziraphale smoothed his hands up Crowley’s thighs to his hips, giving a tight squeeze, forcing another groan out of him. His hands made a squeezing, pulling journey up Crowley’s sides to his shoulders, moving to take his forearms in his hands. Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s hands to his mouth, licking the inside of his wrists before kissing his palms. He alternated between hands sucking his fingers into his mouth, giving each singular attention, humming over the taste of his own fingers. Clean, with hints of the cocoa and biscuits from earlier in the day, he licked and sucked each, pressing his teeth into the meat at the base. The angel bit at the thick part of his palms beneath the thumb before pressing the demon’s wrists to the pillow next to his head.

Crowley looked up at him then, the blue eyes lidded heavily and slightly unfocused. He was panting a litany of _Angel_ , _yes_ , and _please_ and his hips were shifting, rubbing against Aziraphale. Crowley cried out as Aziraphale bent his head to continue his oral attentions on his throat, collarbones, and face. Aziraphale traced Crowley’s ear with the tip of his tongue before licking and nibbling his way to the hollow of his throat, leaving a string of marks across his skin. 

Aziraphale loomed over him again before finally kissing his lips. Crowley sucked Aziraphale’s tongue into his mouth and Aziraphale firmly tasted himself, tracing his teeth, his tongue, the sensitive roof of his mouth. He felt Crowley’s temporary cock jump and he knew that meant there would now be a few slick drops on his stomach. He pulled away from Crowley’s mouth and continued his mouth’s journey south. He kept his wrists pinned as he licked and nibbled around his nipples, listening to the sweet sounds coming from above him. 

Aziraphale released Crowley’s wrists to move further down his body, squeezing the softness of his abdomen and hips as he kissed from his breastbone to his pelvis. Crowley tried to keep him hooked in place, but Aziraphale shimmied down the bed further. He bit at the flesh over his hip bones, sucking bruises down his thighs. His cheek grazed the side of his cock, leaving a wet smear as Crowley whined.

Aziraphale looked at his cock and testicles, he’d obviously never seen them this close before. He could see all the ridges, recognized them on sight despite only having felt them before. He began licking, kissing, biting ... a slow, winding path from the underside of his scrotum to the tip of his cock which had a slow slip of liquid. He paused for a moment and let his eyes drift to the path of marks he’d left on his body, seeing the deep flush covering his chest and the blush on his cheeks. He noticed that his jaw was hanging a bit slack, his breath deep but stuttering. He brought his eyes up farther meeting Crowley’s unblinking stare. Crowley’s pupils were wide and Aziraphale had a random thought wondering what his own borrowed eyes looked like. 

“Please … Angel?” Aziraphale’s focus was brought back at the whispered plea, he’d been simply breathing, his mouth open, spilling warmth over the head of Crowley’s borrowed cock. He felt his corporation’s thighs almost vibrating, leaning on his shoulders, the knees shaking. The angel winked with a smile at his lover and slid his mouth slowly down, wetly taking the head into his mouth and firmly sucking. Crowley’s back arched as he sucked in a breath and his hands buried themselves in the red locks the angel was wearing. “Too … good … Angel …”

Aziraphale brought his mouth off of him long enough to say, “Oh, you can give me at least a few minutes fun, can’t you Crowley? Demon?” He waited for Crowley’s vigorous nod before taking him back in his mouth, sucking him to his throat. He gave a small sound of surprise when he realized that while using Crowley’s body, he no longer had a gag reflex … _Oh the serpentine benefits abound!_

The angel wasted no time in taking advantage of the benefits of not needing to breathe and having no gag reflex to take Crowley into his throat, barely bobbing, and simply swallowing around him, licking around the base and tickling his testicles with the tip of his tongue. He wish-slicked a finger and gently but confidently slid inside Crowley’s body, unerringly finding his prostate and beginning to stroke.

“Not fair! Coming, Angel, coming … oh … sorry … sorry ... “ Crowley cut off with a deep groan and Aziraphale felt Crowley’s cock twitching in his throat. The angel hummed, the sound caught and vibrating his throat, making Crowley cry out again, and start to pull on his hair to dislodge him. 

Aziraphale came up, laying kisses on his thighs and then his chest before coming to rest, lying on Crowley’s chest. His arousal was slowly receding, he didn’t feel the need to take care of it at the moment, he was too relaxed. “My goodness, I am a rather comfortable place to rest, aren’t I?”

“Nnngkk. S’pose y’are … “ Crowley mumbled, smiling. They slowed down, sweetly stroking each other’s skin, enjoying the afterglow. Eventually, they shifted back into their usual bodies, and Crowley found himself resting on his favorite softness. 

“Feel like I should’ve been taking notes.” Crowley grinned up at his angel before kissing his breastbone and lying back down.

“You weren’t? Oh my, well, I am afraid we’ll have to do this again sometime, won’t we? I hope you won’t be as challenging to convince next time?”

Crowley snickered, “Didn’t say that, what kind of demon would I be if I wasn’t difficult sometimes?”

“Well, you certainly wouldn’t be _my_ demon. I’d hardly recognize you, my love, if you weren’t troublesome.” The angel held his demon tightly as he kissed his hair. “I would hardly know what to do with myself.”

“Oh, I dunno, Angel. I think you just proved you know exactly what to do with yourself.” He laughed as the angel beneath him shook with laughter as well. 

“I suppose I did.”

“So, did you get all the kinks out?”

“Yes, I did, thank you my dear. Although ... I think I may have found a new one as well.”

Crowley looked up, agog. “Did you ... did you just make a _sex pun_?!

Aziraphale looked at him and smirked. “You must be rubbing off on me, dear.”

Crowley smiled, predatorially. “Rubbing off on you, you say? Don’t mind if I do …”

The angel shrieked, laughing, “Off with you, Demon!”

Crowley swooped down, taking possession of the angel’s mouth, kissing him hungrily. “Oh no, Angel … my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I adore reading your comments, they truly make my day!
> 
> Thank you for being patient as I slowly work my way thru the October prompts that I loved too much to let them go at the end of the month.


End file.
